


Turning Out

by jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)



Series: Gods AU [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Day / Liquid God Delirious, God Evan and Del, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night / Air God Evan, ev and del's god names are nyx and solaris respectively, mortal bf tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/pseuds/jack-of-alltrades
Summary: “What do you want for your next birthday?” Evan asked one day after the human's birthday passed, and Tyler looked thoughtfully up at the starry night sky, silent for a few minutes before saying, “If you wanna really give me gifts, I want a collection. Like the owl you and Solaris made.” Evan hummed softly, a sign he was listening. “All the animals. Even ones that we don’t know about. Only one a year, okay?"





	Turning Out

Evan sort of grew up with Delirious. Well, not exactly ‘sort of’ – the sun and water god practically raised him after finding the newly created baby god on his own. He wasn’t too much older, but he was old enough to know he shouldn’t just leave a baby all alone by themselves. He wasn’t _incredible_ at taking care of a little god, but he wasn’t helpless or stupid. He had the help of some of the older gods to ensure the boy didn’t die, and it was kind of funny to watch a teenage looking god of everything sun and liquid struggling so much with the winged little god of air and night, but it was cute when Nyx would settle and play quietly with Solaris, or when he would refuse to sleep unless his sort-of-brother was at his side keeping him close. He could be clingy, almost unusual for the gods, but Solaris didn’t exactly mind curling up for a nap as long as it made the little one rest as well.

When Solaris was busy with his duties, however, it left little Nyx to play on his own, to practice flying and hum songs and bother other gods. His favorite activity once he appeared to be around six, was to adventure off in secret and explore their realm, to see what was there that Solaris wouldn’t take him to see, preferring to stay home by themselves. One day, this proved to be a little more dangerous as he snuck around other gods, ducked around things and found himself at the control room for that magical bridge that led gods in and out of their realm. It was usually always open, peace between them and other gods and creatures – respect that kept things far from hostile. Though perhaps it’d be better shut down as Nyx walked along the bridge toward the pretty, large portal with wide golden eyes and a big smile, wings flapping a little to take him off the ground somewhat in his excitement to see something new.

Light flooded his vision as he stepped in, and within a moment, the light spat him back out onto the ground and vanished. He pouted as his butt hit the grass, but processed it after a moment and looked around with big eyes, wings of stardust and constellations folding against his back as the boy tried to look everywhere at once, take in the trees, the sky, the nature, buildings, and people with smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the sunshine on a nice day to go out and walk their pets or take their children out.

He almost didn’t notice the hand stuck into his field of vision, but when he looked up, it was a little boy with a small frown on his face, blue eyes almost brighter than Solaris’s, sandy hair and glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Are you okay?” The boy asked, looking so curious, and Nyx’s head tilted a little. “Uh-huh… Jus’ dropped.” The god said, and the boy smiled a little as Nyx accepted his help and stood up. “Your wings are pretty… Are they real?” He asked, to which Nyx quickly – and enthusiastically – nodded. “Mhm! I’m a god!” He shouldn’t have been so willing to give that information up, but he didn’t know any better, and the boy seemed so nice. “That’s pretty cool… My name’s Tyler. What’s yours?” “Nyx! Nice to meet you, Tyler!”

It was like the boys hit it off right away as Tyler invited the strange god to play with him and lord, Nyx couldn’t have been happier to agree.

It was as sunset started that the parents all began going home or calling for their kids while it was still light out. That was where Solaris found him as his duties came to a close, flying circles holding onto Tyler’s arms with the other boy’s feet just off the ground, delighted giggles spilling from them both.

Nyx stopped when he saw his brother, however, and lowered Tyler to the grass who looked over curiously from Nyx to Solaris before asking, “Is this your dad?” And Nyx shook his head with a pout as he walked over to his companion god, “My brother…” He said softly, expected to be in trouble for his wandering. The boy still looked confused for a moment, but then he just smiled widely and offered a hand up to the elder as he said, “Nice to meet you, mister. Nyx is really fun to play with, I hope I can play with him again!” He stated gleefully, and after a hesitant moment, the other boy watched as Solaris took the boy’s hand and crouched down with a fond smile, asking if Tyler took care of his little brother, looking rather delighted himself as the mortal nodded quickly.

Pretending to think about it for a moment simply to put them on edge, he shot a grin to Nyx as he asked, “If you can ask me to my face to visit, would you like to play with Tyler again? There will be rules, and you aren’t getting off that easy for running off like this, Nyx, but I’d be happy to bring you here again. As long as you have this boy – Tyler, to look out for you here.” He said, quickly adding in the boy’s name as Nyx said it.

He could see the stars shining in both Nyx’s wings and eyes as the boy nodded quickly, and Tyler got a quick, tight hug from his new friend and a beaming smile before they said their goodbyes, and he watched with absolute fascination as the portal of pure white light appeared again, disappearing after them. Shortly after, his father got him and they went home. That night, Tyler dreamt of golden eyes, a crown of stars and constellations he’d never seen before.

From there, the boys played together almost every day, obeying Solaris’s few, simple rules. Nyx would choose and go by a human name rather than Nyx while there, his wings had to stay hidden, and he was not to use his powers around the mortals. That was he and Tyler’s secret, and it had to stay a secret. It didn’t stop the boys from shrieking in delight as they chased each other around the park or watch movies together when Tyler and his dad invited them to hang out there when the rain fell unexpectedly while they played. Solaris – Jonathan felt his heart melt as he saw Evan starting to fall asleep as he and Tyler watched Disney movies.

He didn’t bother to get up and get Evan, instead requesting to stay with them a little longer so his brother could get a clearly much needed nap, smiling at the chuckle that came from Tyler’s father as they saw Evan lean against his friend in his drowsy state, and Tyler seemed to just accept it, holding the sleepy god close while he stayed enraptured by the movie. It was cute, how well they got on together. When they played and got each other riled up, Evan was exceptional at making Tyler’s anger worse when other kids teased or tried to pick on them, but he was just as exceptional at wrapping his arms around the boy and calming him rather quickly as well. The boys grew up together for a while, playing almost constantly when Tyler wasn’t in school, or Evan would quietly sit with him and occasionally offer help when he did his homework. Tyler wasn’t too surprised about the knowledge of things like math, astrology and history.

Jonathan helped Evan make him a gift for Tyler’s birthday when the date rolled around, and it meant the world to the boy to see the simple brown clay owl with ‘Nyx’ painted into the very bottom of it.

“What do you want for your next birthday?” Evan asked one day after the human’s birthday passed, and Tyler looked thoughtfully up at the starry night sky, silent for a few minutes before saying, “If you wanna really give me gifts, I want a collection. Like the owl you and Solaris made.” Evan hummed softly, a sign he was listening. “All the animals. Even ones that we don’t know about. Only one a year, okay? You’re like… An owl. So the owl in my room is Nyx… What’s Solaris?” He asked, and Evan thought about it, about what he knew of animals so far – mostly thanks to Tyler, what he knew of Solaris, and he grinned at Tyler’s surprised laugh as he said, “Raccoon. Trash panda.”

Year after year, they played or Tyler would teach him new things or read to him, or they’d even sit in silence as Tyler read silently or did his homework. Year after year, on his birthday, Tyler would get new animals, small, simple clay creations with either names on the bottoms of them, or just the name of the animal – usually it was the name if it was something not on the mortal realm. An owl, a skunk, a colorful bird, a raccoon. The pig was his personal favorite, and he set it up on his nightstand right beside the owl.

Tyler laughed pretty hard when he was presented with not one but two pigs the very next year, both slightly bigger than his. On the bellies were the names of his parents.

One day, though, due to problems in their realm and others, disrespect and pettiness resulting in unnecessary fights, they were forced to close the bridge off for safety until they found a peaceful resolve, though Evan didn’t fully understand what was going on, nor was he told – all he knew was he couldn’t see Tyler, and god, he was not enjoying it. He got so… Mad when Solaris told him he had to stay here, that he couldn’t risk the travel for a while, he was a teenager, he wasn’t going to keel over and die because he couldn’t see Tyler for a while. He’d see him again, but it’d be some time before then.

 It lasted far longer than they expected though, but Evan stayed hidden away in his room making clay creations, singing made up songs and reading. He wouldn’t go – preferred the solitude to practice his crafts over fake smiles with people who didn’t even know he _preferred_ to go by ‘Evan’.

God, the day he was told he could finally see his friend however. Jonathan walked into his room to see Evan mold clay with such care and love in his actions; a pig with an owl leaning against it, gazes turned up as if watching the sky as he often loved to do when he was done with the crafts. He rapped his knuckles against the door softly, a grin on his lips as Nyx turned around with an annoyed look for the interruption before he turned back to the creations, so careful as he added the details in the feathers and hair. “Yes, Solaris?” He asked, not flinching or tensing up from the soft hand that dropped on his shoulder. “Tyler?” His brother asked, noting the sweet smile that curved Evan’s lips at the name as he nodded, reaching for the paints he kept nearby. “You already know the answer to that.”

“You can go see him.” Blunt and outright. Evan’s hands froze in their motion of reaching for his brush, shoulders tensing finally as his gaze went down to his lap for a moment. Silence, and then, “Is the bridge not still shut down? I’d almost forgotten it could even be used anymore, it’s been so long.”

A little over _four years_ , in fact. It was as if time moved so differently there, but each day away from his friend made it so, so much longer. So much longer, so much more… Tiring and unwelcome. But he kept to his crafts, waiting it out and counting the days. “It’s over.” He said, and he could see those stars shimmering in Nyx’s eyes as he tried to hide it, keeping his gaze directed to the unpainted clay owl and pig. “I can go?” “Yes. I bet he’s been waiting for you. You’re an adult, Evan, you can do whatever you want. And it’s time you go make up for that lost time you couldn’t control.”

Evan was on his feet in an instant, searching until he found the bag he’d gotten a long, long time ago from Tyler – his old backpack – to transport things back and forth, like Tyler’s books and Evan’s figurines. He started sticking all the figurines he’d made for Tyler over the course of four years into it. Four new animals, and then three he’d made of that pig and the owl, over and over. Even the unpainted one, but that one he kept in his hands, zipping the bag up. He paused for just a moment to glance at Solaris, feeling his heart swell at the proud smile. “I know you love him, Ev. I know you miss him. No more wasting time, go. I’ll see you another time.” He said, and with the happiest smile Jonathan had seen in four years, he was off.

It was strange, to be back in the mortal realm, wearing clothes that made him stick out like a sore thumb, but with the backpack and the figurine and a lack of wings, he looked like someone just dressing up. The sun shined down on the park, and Evan cast a grateful smile to the sky, and could have sworn he heard the encouragements from his brother, the demand to stop wasting time when it had already been so long. And off he went, holding tight to the figurine in one hand as he ran, ran the path he knew well, to the door of the house he knew just as well. Perhaps he was being too loud as he knocked quickly on the door, bouncing on his heels and probably resembling the very epitome of nervous, but when he introduced himself to the older man – god, he’d changed – once more, he was greeted with a hug, a grin, borrowed clothes of Tyler’s left behind and directions to the man’s new home.

When he arrived, he was suddenly so much less nervous, so much _more_ excited as he knocked, over and over again until the door opened to a man with stubble on his face, messy hair and those bright blue eyes he just… Lived for. He looked confused at first, but when he met Evan’s eyes, he could see the second Tyler recognized him, because the next moment, he was off his feet with the tight hug he was given. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that hanging onto each other with Nyx whispering apology after apology into his shirt, but they eventually pulled away, eyes wide and faces wet.

In the silence where they simply stared back and forth, Evan slowly raised the figurine he still held and smiled so brightly even as tears rolled down his cheeks, and Tyler put it right on the coffee table before he made Evan sit down. They went through each figurine, he listened to the songs Evan made up, Tyler showed him new movies and video games, and they eventually fell asleep on the couch together in the middle of a movie.

It was like everything fell into place, was as it should be with Evan by his side, like when they were kids where Evan would present him with figurines of animals he both knew and didn’t know, chasing him around the yard and laughing hard together when they fell into a pile together, inviting other kids to join in sometimes as well.

Over the course of a week, Tyler introduced him to a few friends – Brock and Brian, Daithi, Anthony, Marcel, Scotty, Lui and Jordan. They had dinner together, played games together, and Tyler told them of their history, how Evan wasn’t allowed to visit due to family issues, but he came back for him, and they both laughed sheepishly as they were teased and jokingly called an ‘old married couple’ for how they acted and the history they had.

That didn’t make it very surprising when as Valentines Day rolled around, Tyler presented Evan with a box of chocolates with a cheesy pickup line on the top to make him laugh, only to get flustered and smile so widely it felt like his face hurt when a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek, suspiciously close to his lips.

And everything really was right when it so quickly after that came to light how Evan absolutely treasured him and god, Tyler fell for the god of the night, and he fell hard. But Evan was there to catch him with a smile and fluttering, gorgeous wings of galaxies and stardust, soft feathers that looked like some sort of liquid illusion only to feel like silky soft feathers as he ran his fingers over them, sleepy nights where his heart swelled and his eyes looked to have the stars in them as Tyler would whisper a half asleep, “Love you,” and Evan would wrap him up in arms and wings alike so he could settle down to sleep in peace.

He did see Solaris again, and Tyler got to watch with fascination as Evan could tell him each and every fact about the stars no one else would know, as Evan’s wings gave him just the speed boost he needed to tackle Jonathan to the grassy ground, laughter bubbling up from pure delight to be together, as Evan’s cheeks went red and a bit of a pout formed on his cute lips while Jonathan, grin so full of mischief, could retell countless embarrassing stories of baby Nyx, his pouty, clingy little brother that he loved more than anything.

And god, could Tyler relate.


End file.
